Sailing Across the Ocean with Love
by SukiRPGAnime08
Summary: Luffy and the Co. sail off to find the treasure.They get two new members.And who knew that Luffy had a sister,well a halfsister actually.And a girl that can wield both two swords and a gun.Profiles will be up later.ZoloxOC,ShanksxOC,and alittle SanjixNami
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Everyone**

**Another story...lol...yeah...both my BFFL and I can't stop writing stories together.**

**So I hope that you'll like this story that we wrote together.**

**Please read and review please.**

**Happy readings!**

**

* * *

**

**One Piece  
By: Katrena Rother & Suki Choe**

Chapter One:

Every Pirate from all over the world is after the same treasure.

Fighting each other, and traveling for days, months, and longer!

All to get to their goal, and find the imaginable, and some believe, impossible!

This famous treasure called One Piece, which can be found in the Grand Line, which is known to be the deadliest waters known to man!

This treasure was left behind by the most fierce and famous pirate of all time, Gold Rogers.

He believed that no one would ever find his treasure, even though pirates in the world would be searching for it's exact location, and claim the treasure as their own.

One particular boy, who admired Gold Rogers for all his achievements, and for being the best, vowed to become a pirate, the king of the pirates.

This boy name Monkey D. Luffy decided to look for the treasure, One Piece, with his infamous Straw-Hat Crew.

In this crew, he has many members.

The first to join Luffy was Zolo, the incredible swordsman, who fights with three swords, and he's a bounty hunter.

The second to join Luffy was the thief, Nami, who says that she hates all pirates. She becomes the navigator, of the crew.

The third to join Luffy was Usopp, the son of Yasopp; one of the top crew member in Red-Head Shanks's crew since he was a small boy, only seven years old.

The fourth to join Luffy was the excellent cook, Sanji, who has a huge heart for food, and adores women.

Slowly, but steadily, more and more exciting, strong, and yet strange people join Luffy, on his quest to the Grand Line.

They become known as the Straw-Hat pirate/Crew, under their captain, Monkey D. Luffy.

We join Luffy and his crew on their missions, quest and encounter, to find the famous treasure, One Piece.

* * *

**I hope that you've enjoyed this story as much as my BFFL and I had fun writing it.**

**So please review and tell me if you like it or not...n tell me what I should change or not change.**

**Please review nicely as possible please.**

**Later Days my fellow readers.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok...the second chapter of this story...I hope that you've liked this story so far now.**

**So please read this and at the end review plz.**

**Happy READING!**

* * *

Chapter Two:

"STOP! PIRATE!" as a group of men were chasing after a cloaked figure.

The person said to themselves _pirates, please, I'm no pirate, and I'm a warrior!_ The figure saw a shop's top; cut the leg off, the top fell on top of the group of men that were chasing after the figure.

The person turned their head, still running, said to the men, "later losers, hope you don't mind me running from you!"

Then the person ran into an ally, took the cloak off, the person that was in the cloak, is a girl.

The girl said to herself out loud "they think they can catch me, yeah right, they don't know who they're messing with."

* * *

"LAND! I see land!" said Luffy with excitement.

Nami said, "yeah Luffy, we see land too, it's not much, but I hear, that island there has good medicine supplies and food too."

Luffy smiled bug at his crew, he said, "let's get some supplies, then we can eat!"

Everyone looked at Luffy, Luffy looked at his crew with a confused look on hid face; he asked, "What, was it something I said?"

"It's just that, you said something reasonable, that's a first," Nami said while smiling, and then everyone smiled and laughed.

Luffy and his crew stopped laughing; they all got off the boat.

Chopper went to get more medicine, while the others were looking around.

Then they heard yelling, "PIRATES!"

Both Zolo and Usopp were stiff when they heard that, Luffy, Nami, and Sanji were wondering how they were found out so quickly.

They all looked at the direction that the yelling was coming from; they saw a cloaked figure running towards them.

The cloaked figure ran into Zolo, both of them fell down to the ground.

Zolo said angrily "**hey, watch where you're going, you idiot**!"

The figure looked at Zolo and said "sorry, I didn't look where I was going, I didn't mean to bump into you."

Both Usopp and Nami looked at the group of men that were coming their way, they had a plan, they both told Luffy, he agreed.

He stretched himself to hide the cloaked figure, the men came, and they asked "hey, have you seen a person wearing a cloak come by here?"

Nami answered "the person went that way, but ya better hurry, if you wanna catch em'."

"Thanks!" then the group of men ran to the direction that Nami pointed to.

Luffy was back to his normal size, the person said, "thanks, I appreciate what you've done for me,"

Nami said "no problem, by the way, what's your name?"

The person took its hood off, and Sanji was happy, it was a girl.

"My name is Zena, it's nice to meet you all, though I don't know you names."

Sanji came up to Zena, held her hand into his, he said "fair maiden, what a delight to meet you, I am Sanji the great, now, how about a smooch!" he said while puckering his lips.

Zena looked at him with no expression on her face, she took out her two swords that were on her back.

Everyone except Luffy were shocked, Zena said "not on your life," Sanji laughed nervously, backed away, and hid behind Nami.

Nami laughed and said "I'm Nami, that's Usopp, that's Zolo, and lastly, our captain, Luffy."

Luffy went up to Zena; he smiled and said, "Nice to meet you Zena, wanna be in my crew!"

Zena looked at Luffy like he was crazy or something.

She said, "I don't care really, all I'm doing is finding my brothers, we're playing a game called "Hide and Go Kill"."

They all looked at Zena, like she was weird or something.

Zolo asked, "So, when you find your brothers, you're going to kill them?"

Zena answered "yeah, they both think that they're the best, but I'm gonna show them that a swordswomen are better than swordsman."

Everyone smirked, they looked at Zolo then at Zena, Zolo said "we'll see who is the best, let's see who beats Nihawk, and see who's worthy of being the best."

"I don't want to beat Nihawk, I just wanna kill my brothers cause they're stupid and annoying...come...I'll tell you all about over lunch." Zena said while walking toward a tavern.

Luffy smiled big while saying "LUNCH!"

Everyone followed Zena to the tavern, Zena said hi to the owner of the tavern, and they sat down at a table.

Zena began to tell the story of why she wants to kill her brothers.

()Flashback()

Ten years ago...

"Yeah, we're so lucky, father gave us both his favorite swords." One of Zena's brothers, Yuku said.

Her second brother said "yep, father is the best to us, it's too bad that Zena didn't get anything from father, since girls can't handle swords well, like men can."

Young Zena said, "Shut up! You idiots! One day, I'll prove to you guys that I can handle both swords and guns when I'm older!"

Both Yuku and Yaku laughed at Zena.

Zena got irritated and went to her room.

Her father came into her room, he asked "something the matter Zena?"

"Both Yuku and Yaku are getting on my nerves, they both think that men can handle swords better than women, I can't stand them, so I wanna prove that women can handle both swords and guns to those two idiots!"

Her father laughed, he said to Zena "I have something to give you my dear daughter."

Zena looked at her father, "what is it father?" she asked.

"It's my two lucky and important swords, they'll get you out of tight situations no matter what."

Zena was very happy that her father would give his lucky and important swords to her.

She happily said "thank you father!" she jumped into her father's arms, giving him a big hug, "you're the best!"

Both Zena and her father laughed and talked about swords.

()End Of Flashback()

"That's why my brothers are idiots and I wanna teach them a lesson," Zena said to the crew.

Everyone looked Zena as they were eating, after Luffy took a bite of the meat that he was eating, he said "well, if that's your reason, we'll have fun on the way, right?"

Zena looked at Luffy, she said, "yeah, we'll have lots of fun."

Everyone kept on eating, Nami left a while ago to get Chopper, and then they came back to the tavern.

Chopper finished shopping for medicine, he said to Luffy "I got a lot of medicine, and so, we should be okay for now."

Luffy introduced Zena, to Chopper, they became friends really quick.

Then Luffy and the crew finish eating, they went out of the tavern and they walked back to the boat.

Before Zena got on the boat, she looked at the sky, she said to herself _I'll find you both, and I'll prove to you that women can handle swords better than men._

Zolo noticed that Zena wasn't on the boat yet, he said to her "Hey, you getting on or do we have to leave you here?"

Zena looked at Zolo, she got on the boat, she said to Zolo "thanks for letting me be in your crew, I appreciate it."

Zolo blushed alittle bit, he said, "You should thank Luffy, not me."

"Still, I thank you Zolo, can you show me where I can sleep?" Zena said while looking out into the sea.

Zolo showed Zena where she was to sleep, and then they parted ways, Zolo going to the crow's nest and Zena in her room on the boat.

Both Zena and Zolo said to themselves _this would be an interesting adventure._

Luffy was on the front of the boat, Nami on the deck, Sanji sitting on the ledge of the boat, Usopp steering the boat, and Chopper standing next to Luffy.

The Straw-Hat crew sailed on again to find the treasure, One Piece.

* * *

**That's all of Chapter two...it's not that long...but chapter three will be longer than this...I promise.**

**I just have to type it up on my computer and then I'll post it up.**

**So please review nicely as possible as u can please.**

**Later Days my fellow readers.**


End file.
